MOMENTO DE INTIMIDAD
by CaintlinJeanne
Summary: -Se que estás ahí, ábreme, necesitamos hablar-su voz parecía quebrarse -Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Matt-reaccionando-nuestra relación se arruinó y no hay nada que podamos hacer…-esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de ambos volviéndolos a hace


Bueno este es un one-shot que se me ha ocurrido. Una idea distinta a las que vengo escribiendo, en donde los personajes no responden exactamente a sus estereotipos…

Espero que les agrade

Aquí vamos…

MOMENTO DE INTIMIDAD.

Su vida había dado un vuelco del día a la noche, justo cuando creía que su situación no podía estar mejor ¡le vino a ocurrir todo esto! Realmente era una tortura, no podía estar pasándole esto a ella, ¡no! ¡Claro que no! Con todo lo que ella había sufrido en el pasado, con todo lo que había luchado para ser feliz y ahora esto. Parecía una pesadilla, un mal sueño del que solo quería despertar. Toda la perfecta torre de adoquines que había venido construyendo en esos últimos tres años se le derrumbaba poco a poco, como si se tratara de un espejo que caía en partes al suelo y se rompía en mil pedazos.

Sentada en el frío suelo de su ahora oscuro cuarto apretaba los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo que sus lágrimas se escaparan y recorrieran todo su pálido rostro. Era una noche de invierno, el frío viento ingresaba lentamente por el borde de la ventana congelándole hasta el más insignificante músculo de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir como los finos vellos de sus brazos se erizaban y su piel comenzaba a ponerse como la de una gallina.

Se sentía tan sola, tan vacía, ni siquiera podía sentirse acompañada por sí misma debido a que no podía siquiera verse. Todo el panorama era tan oscuro y triste que no pudo evitar dejar escapar ferozmente toda su angustia y romper fuertemente en llanto.

De pronto sintió como la perilla de la puerta que le servía como sostén giraba, como si alguien estuviera intentando abrirla. Se alarmó al principio, pero luego sintió su voz y olió su perfume que parecía perforar la gruesa madera. Era _él_ sin ninguna duda era él. Se abrazó a si misma buscando protección, no quería hablar, no quería verlo, solo quería superar toda esa situación horrible sola y no verlo nunca más, _olvidar _que alguna vez existió, olvidar que alguna vez _existieron_, simplemente olvidarlo para siempre.  
En eso sintió como su "acompañante" resbalaba pesadamente por la puerta, quedando en la misma posición que ella sentado con la espalda sobre la madera.

-Mimi-susurró deseando que ella quisiera escucharlo

Los músculos de la chica se contrajeron, los ojos se le abrieron como platos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte. Escuchar su voz era algo que en ese momento le hacía muy mal. Pensar que lo tenía tan cerca, y a la vez lo _sentía_ tan lejos. Pensar que lo había tenido, que él la había tenido a ella y que habían sido tan _felices _y ver ahora como esa felicidad se le escurría de las manos la destrozaba, la perforaba, le hacía sentir que ya nada valía la pena.

-Se que estás ahí, ábreme, necesitamos hablar-su voz parecía quebrarse

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Matt-reaccionando-nuestra relación se arruinó y no hay nada que podamos hacer…-esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de ambos volviéndolos a hacer llorar.

-Creí que nuestro amor era verdadero Mimi, creí que podríamos superar todas las complicaciones, creía que juntos nada podía pasarnos-hizo una pausa- Pero veo que tu no creías lo mismo-escuchó como la chica ahogaba un grito de dolor

-(apoyando la cabeza en la puerta) Yo… Ya no espero nada, solo déjame, ¿acaso no te das cuenta del daño que me estás provocando?-tomando aire- Ya no busco nada, ni besos, ni caricias ni siquiera _esa_ mirada.

Escucharla de esa manera le punzaba el corazón, le quebraba el alma. Mimi Tachikawa era la única mujer que había amado y que amaba. Si hubiera podido dar una sola cosa en ese momento para poder ver esos ojos, lo habría entregado, si hubiera tenido que alejarse de sus amigos para poder robarle una sonrisa, se hubiera alejado, si hubiera tenido que dejar de respirar para poder abrazarla una vez más, hubiera dejado de hacerlo y si hubiera tenido que dar su vida para poder besar esos labios una última vez, ni lo hubiera dudado, hubiera dado todo por cualquier cosa que proviniera de ella.

Lo había pensado tantas veces, siempre había querido decírselo pero por una u otra cosa siempre había dado un paso hacia atrás. Sabía que si se lo decía toda su hermosa relación se vendría a pique.

La conocía demasiado, sabía todas las reacciones que ella podría llegar a tener y estaba completamente seguro que iba a reaccionar de la peor forma.  
Pero…desafortunadamente no fue él quién tuvo el "honor" de decírselo, eso sí que complicó las cosas, si por lo menos él se hubiera sincerado con ella desde el principio las cosas hubieran marchado diferente, él le hubiera explicado despacio parte por parte y le hubiera dicho que todo eso tenía solución, aunque le doliera y se alejara de él por un tiempo, llegaría a comprenderlo y las cosas no estaría como lo estaban ahora. Se maldijo a sí mismo, era un idiota, si todo esto realmente estaba ocurriendo no había más culpable que él mismo, lo había arruinado todo.

-Tú sabes que no hay otra en mi vida, sabes que eres todo lo que necesito, la que me quita el sueño, el habla, la que me robó mi cuerpo y mi alma-golpeando la puerta con ira-¡Mierda Mimi no me hagas esto!

-En algún momento creí esas palabras Matt, pero no voy a dejarte que me lastimes de nuevo-secándose las lágrimas tratando de sonar fuerte- Eso nunca más, no más mentiras, no más engaños, no puedo creer como fuiste capaz de ocultar algo así

-No tenía opción mi amor-intentando tranquilizarse, tenía que recuperarla- Eres tu la que tiene la receta justa para hacerme sonreír, la que derrite mi centro-comenzando a llorar silenciosamente- Créeme Mimi estoy muriendo en vida, te amo cielo, por favor perdóname, no supe resolver la situación de otra manera. Más que nada sabes que si te hace mal, sería capaz de matar…-esperanzado de poder calmar a _su fiera_

-Jaja-rió amargamente- ¿Conque serías capaz de matar con tal de no verme sufrir eh?-irónica- Entonces mátate tu, porque no tienes idea lo que estoy sintiendo-gritándole como si estuviera en frente de ella- ¡Y tu eres el causante de este dolor! 

Sus oídos no querían escuchar, no esas palabras. Sabía que ella hablaba impulsivamente y realmente no sentía eso por el. ¿La muerte? Jamás le hubiera deseado algo como eso, estaba dolida, había que entenderla por más que le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma, después de todo él era conciente de su culpabilidad. Ella tenía derecho a tratarlo así, tenía derecho a despreciarlo e incluso a ignorarlo si lo deseaba.

Mimi tenía razón. Habían peleado demasiado por comenzar y aún más por mantener esa relación. Yamato había sido muy mujeriego y frío con sus sentimientos, mientras que ella había sido todo lo contrario, siempre cálida y simpática y se había enamorado con locura. Esto siempre fue un foco de discusión entre ambos hasta que Matt se dio cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de la castaña, y que la necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba.

Ahí las cosas cambiaron. Él empezó a demostrarle el amor que le tenía constantemente y así ella pudo confiar en él. Fueron los tres años más lindos que pudieron haber pasado. ¿Cuándo había sido el momento en qué las cosas habían empezado a salir mal? Efectivamente cuando recordó que las mentiras tienen patas cortas y su "pequeño" secretito salió a la luz.

-No seas así conmigo amor. Me merezco todo esto, lo reconozco…-dubitativo- ¿Pero realmente crees que _nos _merecemos que esto acabe de esta manera?-perforando los oídos de la chica- ¿Que A-C-A-B-E?-pronunciando letra por letra-

-(sintiendo la provocación de su _ex_ amor) ¿Quisieras dejar de llamarme así? ¡Elegiste la preservación de ella antes que la mía! ¿Y encima quieres que te perdone eso? ¡Se suponía que me amabas a mi!-quemaba en ira

-No elegí su preservación-sintiendo que quizás la chica tenía razón- Solo pensé que ella sufriría mucho más que tu si…-no estando seguro de lo que iba a decir a continuación- _la dejaba plantada en el altar-_entendiendo que realmente había hecho las cosas mal

-Ya Matt, no me expliques nada más-resignada- Te has casado con ella, nuestro amor se rompió, ¿solo olvídalo quieres?-pensando que el podría llegar a estar enamorado de su _nueva_ esposa.  
-¿Olvidarlo? ¿Estás renunciando a nuestro amor, por un simple "error"? Mimi Tachikawa jamás creí que dirías semejantes estupidez, piensa las cosas que dices-comenzando a sentir enojo respecto a las tontas palabras de la castaña

-Hay "errores" que no pueden repararse Yamato y lo sabes-sacándose el anillo de compromiso y pasándoselo por debajo de la puerta-El dolor me curtirá la piel, tranquilo te prometo que no sufriré más, y dejarás de sentirte culpable-sintiendo un gran vacío al devolverte el anillo

-(mirando estático el anillo, realmente todo eso era peor de lo que nunca podría haberse imaginado) ¿Crees que estoy aquí por culpa? ¡Ábreme la maldita puerta!-golpeándola

-¡Sí eso es lo que creo, mentiroso! Y no voy a abrir la fucking puerta-grito enfadada

-¡A mi me vas a escuchar de frente! Me cansé del jueguito tras la puerta, ¡Qué la abras Tachikawa!-golpeándola aún más fuerte haciendo a la chica sentir el temblor de la puerta tras su espalda

Sabía que debía enfrentarlo, sabía que tenía que darle una oportunidad para explicar bien las cosas, realmente no quería dejarlo ir, no de su vida y no en ese momento, pero también comprendía que ahora su _ex_ novio y _ex_ futuro marido tenía a otra mujer que cuidar.  
Respiró profundo y tomó coraje. Finalmente se decidió, se levantó del suelo, tomó la _nueva_ llave de la _ex_ habitación que compartían juntos y la introdujo en la cerradura y la giró. Luego caminó hacia el lado contrario a la puerta, sabiendo que él la iba a estar observando.

-(cerrando la puerta tras de si) Date vuelta por favor, no quiero hablar si me estás dando la espalda-pronunció tranquilo, demostrándole que era el mismo que ella conocía, el de _siempre_

La chica obedeció insegura y poco a poco se giró.  
Matt pudo por fin observar a _su mujer_. A pesar de tener la cara pegoteada por esa sustancia salada que hasta hace pocos minutos habían estado vagando por su cara, el delineador y el rimel todo corrido y grumoso habiéndose formado una pasta no muy agradable y la cara más pálida que nunca, se veía preciosa, _no_, _era_ preciosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera, nunca dejaría de serlo para él. La amaba más que a todo en _su_ mundo.

Estaba nervioso, Mimi no reaccionaba ante su presencia y apretaba fuerte los puños, ni siquiera había levantado la mirada para poder verlo. Se notaba que estaba destruida, _el_ le había hecho eso, se sentía una basura.  
Al final había sido él el que siempre había querido protegerla y lo único que había conseguido había sido herirla y hacer que lo deteste, cuando lo único que buscaba era darle todo su amor.

-¿Por qué me devolviste el anillo?-con un nudo en su garganta- Todavía pienso cumplir nuestra promesa-acercándose a ella

-(alejándose mientras miraba sus pies avanzar) Parece que te gustara verme así, ¿te hace sentir importante verme abatida? Es obvio por qué te devolví _eso_. ¡Tu ya estás casado!-le recriminó clavándole sus ahora oscurecidos ojos miel en los azules de él

-¡Escúchame demonios!-tomándola por los hombros zarandeándola un poco-Oculté que tenía una prometida porque quería evitar llegar a esto-déjame hablar, pronunció cuando vio que la chica estaba por acotar algo- Creí que podría romper el compromiso, que sería fácil, y así podríamos ser felices tu y yo, pero las cosas se tornaron complicadas, la familia de ella no aceptó la idea de "no unir" a los primogénitos de las empresas corporativas, mis padres tuvieron que aceptar ya que sin ellos la empresa quebraría y mis padres y mi hermano quedarían en la calle ¡no podía permitir eso!-suspiró- Intenté hablar con Sora, decirle que ya no sentía por ella lo que en algún momento _creí_ haber sentido, pero no quiso escuchar, también se sentía mal con todo esto.

-Claro, entiendo perfectamente, y tú como "buen caballero" que eres no quisiste que estuviera triste y dejaste de insistir. Ahora me queda todo mucho más claro, bien por ustedes-ironizando su frase

-Mimi, no seas necia-tomando su brazo delicadamente-Se que es un balde de agua fría pero…-buscando las palabras adecuadas-¿Tú qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? ¿Hubieras dejado a la deriva a tu familia?-mirándola fijamente hundiéndose en sus ojos miel- No tengo que demostrarte nada princesa-seguro de sí mismo- porque tengo perfectamente claro lo que siento por ti y se que por Sora no siento nada, solo fue un acuerdo de conveniencia entre las familias-observando las lágrimas que aún continuaban rodando por las mejillas de la chica mientras le hacía frente a su mirada-Pero aún así voy a hacerlo-acercándose para besarla

-(corriéndole la cara) Bien-suspiró cansada, al fin y al cabo ella hubiera dado todo por su familia también, _si la tuviera claro-_Terminemos esto aquí Matt, no quiero seguir dándole vueltas a algo que ya se sabe como va a acabar, despreocúpate ya no estoy tan enojada-frunciendo sus labios-Pero eso no quita que tengas una mujer con la cual convivir ahora, así que…te deseo lo mejor con ella-sintiendo como le costaba decírselo

Matt quedó anonadado, estaba feliz por el hecho de que la castaña hubiera comprendido el por qué de todo el embrollo, pero… ¿Realmente estaba escuchando lo que estaba diciendo? No, eso seguro, la castaña no estaba entendiendo del todo.

Le había dicho que la amaba más de una vez y ella aún continuaba insistiendo con la otra mujer…Sí, él ahora estaba casado, pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglarse, quizás llevara un poco de tiempo, pero si él tenía algo que lo caracterizaba era la perseverancia y no iba a abandonarlo esta vez…

Él se iba a jugar por lo que realmente le importaba así tuviera que enfrentar a toda la familia…Pero era cuestión de tiempo, tenía que hablar con los padres de Sora y explicarles la situación, era conciente de la dependencia de los Ishida en ese momento y no podía abandonar a su familia, pero tampoco perder al amor de su vida.  
Digamos que se encontraba precisamente entre la espada y la pared, pero nadie le decía que no a Yamato Ishida, ya se le ocurriría un plan para arreglar todo, pero ahora lo primero: hacer entrar en razón a Mimi.

-¿Sabes qué? No nos estamos entendiendo, y ya me estoy cansando de esta situación

Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar Yamato la había tomado en brazos y la estaba cargando hacia la cama.

Cuando Mimi comprendió en donde acabaría todo eso se alarmó. No quería seguir sufriendo, solo quería dejarlo ir…No podía soportar que el amor de su vida estuviera en brazos de otra mujer, que viviera con ella, que la besara y que cumplieran todas la fantasías que ella había tenido siempre.

Intentó safarse de su agarre, más no protestó al ver que no lo conseguía. Una parte de ella quería hacer eso pero su parte racional le decía que solo la ataría más a él y que nunca podría superar haberlo perdido.

De pronto se encontró con los ojos azules que la miraban curiosos como intentando buscar su aprobación. Mimi intentó sonreír, más no pudo, todavía se sentía frustrada.

Yamato sentía latir su corazón fuertemente. Él lo sabía, ese sentimiento que solo ella despertaba, ese corazón que solo se aceleraba cuando estaba cerca de ella.  
Poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Mimi, no quería tomarla por sorpresa, no quería que lo rechazara otra vez. Sabía que con explicaciones no podría convencerla, por más que sean ciertas, debía demostrarle que no mentía, que era verdad que solo la amaba a ella.

Mimi se dejó llevar, recibió los cálidos labios de Matt y continuó el beso. Sus músculos volvieron a tensarse, extrañaba ese contacto, esa calidez, la dulzura que él le profesaba cada vez que estaban juntos. Poco a poco se fue reclinando en la cama y comenzó a sentir el peso de su amado sobre su cuerpo.  
Quiso que el tiempo se detuviera en presente, que las caricias que le brindaran fueran eternas, que no existiera nada a su alrededor, solo ellos. No quería olvidar nunca ese momento, se sumergió en todo su cariño y se dejó querer, ahora sabía que él realmente la amaba.

Matt disfrutaba del roce de sus cuerpos y de la fragancia dulce que desprendía el cuerpo de _su novia_. Delicadamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa mientras dejaba que ella le desabotonara la camisa. Así comenzaron, ambos hambrientos, demostrándose todo lo que sentían y corroborando así que su amor rompía cualquier barrera. 

Mimi besaba su boca con pasión y acariciaba su espalda mientras sentía los toques de Yamato sobre su piel. Ardían, necesitaban ese momento de intimidad, ese que solo ellos podían alcanzar, murmuraban, hablaban en silencio. Pedían más y más.  
Sus movimientos eran sutiles al principio, luego se tornaron más rudos y pasionales, sacándole el aliento a ambos, cegándolos de toda realidad, envolviéndolos en un ambiente el cual solo ellos podían entender, reflejando todo lo que se amaban. 

-Te amo-susurró contra el oído de Matt -Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo

Matt sonrió, ahora si la sentía cerca, se sentía lleno, había vuelto a completar su vacío interior. Sólo le quedaba resonando su pequeño problema, debía solucionarlo de inmediato.

Poco a poco sus movimientos cesaron dejando a un Matt bastante agitado y a una Mimi que no podía percibir el peso de su cuerpo. Matt se acostó a un lado de Mimi y le acarició el cabello. Cuanto la amaba, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero era hora de enfrentar la situación, le había dejado súper claro que la amaba, pero no podía engañarla más…

-Mimi, debo irme-besando su frente

-Lo entiendo-tapándose con las sábanas para buscar su ropa con la mirada

¿Lo entendía? ¿Realmente podía entenderlo? Ahora era Yamato el que estaba confundido. Se acercó lentamente y tomó su mano

-Esto sigue vigente Mimi-colocándole el anillo en su dedo anular

-Veremos-comentó algo triste

-Volveré a buscarte, te lo prometo nena-besando sus labios delicadamente- Debo viajar a Osaka, ahí están las dos empresas, solucionaré todo, lo prometo y…podremos al fin ser felices.

-De acuerdo-sabiendo que en realidad él no iba a volver-

-(terminando de cambiarse) Adiós-abandonando el departamento que alguna vez fue de ambos

.

La soledad la invadía como todos los días de su vida. Estaba tan aislada de todos sus seres queridos que ya casi ni le encontraba sentido a la vida, se sentía tan triste, tan miserable invadida por un recuerdo que la atormentaba, mas era su sustento para poder continuar. Lo extrañaba, oh si, ¡cómo lo extrañaba! Todos los días se preguntaba sobre él. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Se habrá enamorado de ella? ¿Se acordará de mi? Y la pregunta que más dolor le causaba ¿Volverá?

Era una tarde de lluvia, ya habían pasado tres meses desde su último encuentro precisamente había sido en ese mismo departamento. Desde que habían pasado a ser uno sólo. Un alma en dos cuerpos, ambos compartían ese sentimiento. Pero igual ella lo veía como un lejano recuerdo, el recuerdo de lo que habían sido los días más felices de su vida, y según ella, jamás volverían.

Se escucharon pasos, era extraño que alguien la visitara ya que se había alejado de todos por miedo de volver a ser herida, y más que nada, por miedo a que pudieran recordárselo a él, a Yamato. Se acercó asombrada y miró lo que se asomaba por debajo de su puerta. Un sobre blanco que decía "Mimi". Se apresuró y rápidamente abrió la puerta, quizás era él, quizás había vuelto. Abrió la puerta y se reprochó por haber sido tan ingenua, por creer que él realmente había cumplido y la había ido a buscar. Lo único que encontró fue un corredor vacío y frío y un hombre caminando hacia la salida, uno que no conocía, uniformado. Luego de pensarlo unos minutos se dio cuenta que ese hombre era del correo, debía apresurarse a leer esa carta.

_Para la chica que dio vuelta mi mundo:_

_Antes que nada, perdón por el retraso preciosa, pero quería mandarte esta carta cuando las cosas estén cien por ciento seguras. _

_Estoy soltero de vuelta mi amor, no te maquines preguntándote cómo, solo ponte contenta. En dos días vuelvo por ti y nos vamos a vivir a una casa que compré cerca del mar (tu sueño de toda la vida, me acordé eh ;))_

_Te amo y espero que estés esperando por mi, nunca dejé de pensarte _

_Con todo su amor,_

_Yamato._

La chica sonrió, después de todo jamás había dejado de tenerlo presente ni nunca se le hubiera ocurrido estar con otro en su ausencia. No sabía si él realmente iba a volver por ella, pero decidió esperar y tener fe, por eso rechazó cualquier propuesta amorosa perteneciente a otro hombre, después de todo él era su único hombre y eso nunca cambiaría.

Quedó embobada mirando la carta "una casa al lado del mar" pensó. Sin duda un lugar excelente para criar a su primer hijo, sí el bebito que se estaba gestando dentro de su vientre hacía ya tres meses. Eso sí que eran buenas noticias

-¿Me pregunto cómo reaccionará cuándo se entere?-amplió su sonrisa al pensarlo emocionado- Seremos una hermosa familia…

.

Hemos concluido! Y qué les ha parecido? Les ha gustado?

Espero que sí, verán que fue re distinto, algo cursi para lo que suelo escribir pero me gustó la idea de que hablaran tras una puerta sin mostrar que ambos estaban llorando.

Me regalan algún review?

Muchas gracias por su lectura, les adelanto que en poco tiempo subiré la reedición de lo que era "Tu destino" y el tercer capítulo, los que lo leyeron quizás estaría bueno que lo vuelvan a leer, está muy cambiado En cuanto a "Especialista" aún no tengo escrito el octavo capítulo pero no creo que tarde demasiado,

Desde ya, agradezco nuevamente su lectura, y déjenme un revieeww, sería muy feliz ;)

Hasta luego queridos lectores

_**CaintlinJeanne**_


End file.
